parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 3 - Lumpy's Appearance
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) Transcript *Phoebe: Oh do hurry, dear. *Fern: I'm on pins and needles. *Alice: Isn't it thrilling? *June: I'm all a-flutter. *Cinderella: Oh, this is a proud, proud day. *Kim Possible: Well hurry and open it dearie. *Princess Eilonwy: I'm just dying to see. (Kiki opens up the present to reveal a little heffalump) *Wonder Red: Look at him! *Kim Possible: Look at him. *Fern: Oh, what a-- Oh, look! *Phoebe: Oh you sweet little thing. *Princess Jasmine: He is cute isn't he? *Jenny Foxworth: Oh, he is a darling little baby *Kim Possible: Adorable, simply adorable. *Phoebe: Did you ever see anything so cunning? *Fern: Isn't he a darling! *Alice: Kootchy, kootchy kootchy kootchy kootchy kootchy. (tickles Kiki, causing him to sneeze and make large ears) *Kiki: Oh, bless me. Sorry, I had to sneeze. (all the females gasp) What? What's wrong? *Alice: Oh no! *Kim Possible: Good gracious! Is it possible? *Wendy Darling: Isn't there some mistake? *Ariel: Just look at those, those... E-A-R-S! *Phoebe: Those what? Oh, ears! These?! Aren't they funny?!! (touches Kiki's ears and giggles until Kiki whacks her on the head, causing a bump on her head to pop up and forcing her to stick her tongue while her ears get dizzy) Ow! (the females gasp again) *Kim Possible: Oh my goodness! *Alice: What a temper! *Phoebe: Oh, what did I do? Well, tell me. Did I say anything? *Kim Possible: Perfectly harmless remark. *Penny: I just said that they're funny, and they are funny. *Ariel: They certainly are. *Wendy Darling: After all, who cares about our precious little Jumbo? *Jenny Foxworth: Jumbo? You mean Lumpy? *Miss Bianca: Percy?! *Lumpy: Hey! Stop that! It's not funny! *Alice: Lumpy?!? *Kim Possible: Lumpy, that's good! *Kiki: Everybody, quiet! (pulls a lock to shut the females inside) *Lumpy: Well, at least, that's taken care of them. *Kiki: Come on, let's sleep here for the night. (puts on her green swimcap with goggles and England flag bikini in green, yellow, and light blue, and dives into the pool as Lumpy, changing into his red speedo trunks, and putting on his flippers, rubber ring, armbands, and snorkel mask, follows, before they both shut the doors and lock them tight) *Lumpy: After all, you suggest that's enough of those females laughing at me. *Kiki: Well, usually, my son gives his mother a kiss. *Lumpy: A kiss? Well, okay. No problem. *Kiki: Okay, I will if you don't mind. (kisses her son) *Lumpy: (sighs) Hey, thanks a lot. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts